Just In Time For Christmas
by TalaDentro
Summary: A Christmas fic full of slash and cheer with a little Greek Mythology thrown in for good measure. My first LV/HP so please review!


A/N: I know I've never done this before, but oh well, first time for everything. I dedicate this story to Tiffany, my new girlfriend. You have made this the best Christmas I've ever had. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Although, I suppose I should've let you read it first =P

Disclaimer: I own shit.

Beta: Gave her Christmas off - she'll get to it when she gets to it. She got to it: FirstLaugh-LastTears

Slash: warnings. Lol I mean Warnings: slash, language, ooc, butchering of the Anor myth, dark!Harry, implied mpreg, etc

Pateras = greek word for father

Adelphos = greek word for brother

_Thoughts or time jump_

Not thoughts

Happy Holidays!

* * *

Christmas morning at Riddle Manor came without much fanfare. Lord Voldemort was lonely and hardly in any kind of celebratory mood. The Death Eaters weren't exactly merry bell ringers bursting with Christmas carols either. Still, there was a party going on. No decorations or tree. Just dinner and a gift exchange. Lucius Malfoy had suggested a secret Santa. There had been a lot of groans and mutters at the idea, but in the end everyone agreed. It meant that only one person (as opposed to all of them) was responsible for the Dark Lord's present. Which hopefully meant that only one person would be tortured if he didn't like it.

Lord Voldemort had ended up with Peter Pettigrew. He sneered; the worthless coward didn't deserve any kind of gift. Still, he had an obligation to his followers. He'd given the man a bottle of polish for his silver hand. It was charmed to turn into a snake once it was empty. Voldemort gave a small, terrifyingly evil chuckle. Hopefully it would give the man a heart attack and he would cease to be a burden.

The unfortunate soul, who got Voldemort, was the young spawn of Lucius Malfoy. The boy had agonized over what his gift should be. A spark of genius, a touch of the sly, and he had succeeded in acquiring the perfect gift. Which now sat, untouched on his lord's plate.

Voldemort stared down at the wiggling box with a hint of trepidation. His followers wouldn't be so heartless as to betray him on Christmas would they? He sighed. Oh well, if that was the case, he'd be sure to take them all with him. Carefully, he loosened the ribbon. The wrapping paper fell from what was a small cage. Once the paper was gone the cage immediately began to grow. Voldemort hurriedly lifted it off the table and set it on the floor.

It grew til it reached an impressive height of twelve feet tall; the width grew to four feet. Once it was done, Voldemort stepped closer to examine the creature inside. He gasped. It was a horse, and yet, not. The horse was blood red, with a black mane. What made it really stand out, were the fangs and claws. He stepped closer to the cage and saw that its eyes were a sparkling emerald green, with vertical black slits, much like a cats.

"It's called Anor, my lord."

Voldemort spun to see Draco Malfoy bowing to him.

"A meat eating horse. A most fearsome creature left behind by the Greek Gods when they moved on from this world. Bloody difficult to catch, but I got lucky, this one in particular was being contained in the Forbidden Forest. They are even harder to tame, but I have the utmost faith in your abilities."

Voldemort looked back at the horse, incredulous. It was simply beautiful.

"They are unfailingly loyal to those they choose."

"Choose?"

"Yes. The Anor chooses three people to which it answers too. The caretaker, the friend, and the companion. The caretaker is a sort of parent figure, the friend speaks for itself, and the companion is the one the Anor spends its life with. They are born human, transform into the horse when they reach puberty, and then change back once their companion has been chosen. While in this form they lose the memories from their previous life. It is fates way of making sure the best mate is chosen; with no past quarrels getting in the way. The companion is the one person it will never question, fight to the death to defend, and forever love."

"What role do you fill?" A deadly glint had come into the man's red, snake-like eyes.

"The friend, my lord." Draco said quickly. "His caretaker is also in your service."

"Who?"

"My father."

Voldemort glanced at Lucius who bowed to him respectfully.

"I cannot, my lord, guarantee that he will pick you, but I strongly believe that you are the only one for him. The chosen are always powerful."

"You said they are born human. Who is he?"

Sparks lit Draco's eyes and a ghost of a smile crossed his face. "Harry Potter."

Gasps of shock and screams of "Kill it!" echoed through the overly large, auspicious dining room.

"You will not touch him!" Lord Voldemort said harshly, his voice whiplashing through the room. "He is _mine_! He belongs to _me_!"

Lucius and Draco's eyes widened at his words and they glanced worriedly at the cage.

Anor let out a shriek of rage. He reared slightly (the cage wasn't tall enough for his full height) and bashed his head against the bars of the cage. When the bars refused to budge he shifted onto his front legs and kicked at the bars behind him. Still nothing. He gave another loud shriek and jerked his head around to glare accusingly at the Malfoy's.

_He has no rights to me! It is __**my**__ choice not his! I am __**not**__ a trinket to be gifted! How __**dare**__ you sell me out to this arrogant lout? I will __**never**__ belong to him!_

He let out another angry roar. Glass shattered and a few people fell to their knees in pain. Along with being physically powerful, the Anor could also unleash painful attacks on the mind. Easily avoided with occlumency shields, though you would still get a strong headache.

Back to the action. Voldemort smirked when he felt the pressure on his shields. "Was it something I said?" He directed the question to the Malfoys.

"Anors are very independent creatures." It was Lucius who answered. "You claimed possession when you have yet to be chosen. He has taken offense. He's saying that he'll never be yours."

Draco mumbled, "Can't really disagree with the accusation of arrogance."

"What was that?" Voldemort snapped.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh. How do you know all that Lucius?"

"He can communicate with his chosen telepathically. Our occlumency shields…well, to put it simply they just don't work on him."

"Interesting." He swept over to the cage, still keeping a safe distance. Anor had taken to reaching his legs through the bars and taking swipes at whoever was closest. What he (Voldemort I mean, not the pissed off horse with abandonment issues) did next was so shocking that a few of the Death Eaters actually passed out. Don't go blaming Voldie-shorts now. Recruitment was down and he'd been forced to keep a few of the pansies he'd planned to use for target practice.

Back to the god-forsaken plot. Voldemort looked Anor in the eye and bowed low.

_What does he think I am a hippogriff? _

_He's just trying to show you respect._ Lucius scolded. _Don't be so harsh in your judgments._

Anor snorted and threw his head back, watching the snake like creature closely. Horses were not overly fond of snakes. He would take great pleasure in stomping this one into the ground.

Voldemort inclined his head. "I did not mean to offend you, magnificent creature. My only thought was to protect you from those too stupid to recognize your superiority."

Anor snorted again. _Foolish, erm… _He turned to Lucius. _Is he human?_

_Practically._

A small nod. _Foolish human! I cannot be won by a bit of shallow flattery!_

It was Draco's turn to snort. _Absolutely right it takes shallow flattery and a small piece of chocolate._

_Shush your face Adelphos!_

Lucius hid a smile behind his hand and translated (kinda). "He says he is not to be won by a bit of flattery my lord. May I make a suggestion?"

The Dark Lord nodded his permission. Lucius walked over to the man so he could whisper in his ear.

"A show of trust might be in order. Release him from the cage. He might look more favorably on the man who gives him his freedom. As much as you love scaring your followers, you should revert back to your human form while in his presence. Chocolate would not be amiss either."

_Oy! Stop helping him! Whose side are you on anyway?_

_For all you know I was giving him false advice. And for the record, I'm on yours. You know that._

Anor's ears flattened against his skull. _I am sorry Pateras. I did not mean to doubt you._

_It's alright._ Lucius reached into the cage and patted the thick neck. Anor chuffed and leaned into the touch.

A rather jealous snarl reached their ears and they shifted their focus back to Voldemort. Standing in place of Mr. Slither was the very epitome of "tall, pale, and handsome." Taking the advice of the elder Malfoy, he had released the glamour on himself. Back was the gorgeous young man from the diary. Shoulder length dark brown hair with eyes to match, set against smooth pale skin.

_Anor, are you purring?_

Anor stopped purring rather abruptly. _What are you talking about Adelphos? I am a horse, I do not purr._

_Could've fooled me kitten eyes._

_Lucius, would you mind walking over and slapping your son for me? Please and thank you!_

Lucius rolled his eyes. _Would you two please focus? You're missing the speech._

"-so I apologize for my thoughtlessness. This is my true form. Now, let's get you out of that cage, shall we?"

He walked over to Lucius and leaned over slightly, a question in his eyes.

"Fire fiend." Lucius muttered.

Voldemort gave an understanding tilt of the head. "Fire fiend." He called out.

The front bars of the cage disappeared. Anor stepped out cautiously, shooting the Death Eaters suspicious glares. He paused in front of Voldemort, nosing the front of his robes gently, nickering softly. The man patted the horse's nose and shot Lucius a questioning glance.

"He's thanking you, my lord."

"Okay. Hey could you cut that 'my lord' crap? It just wastes time."

"Of course, my lord."

"What did I just tell you?"

"I'm sorry, my lord."

"Lucius…" The growl was menacing.

"Um, sorry my- um, it's a tough habit to break."

"You're forgiven." The Dark Lord turned his attention back to the pile of mush that had once been a fearsome creature. "I apologize once again for my atrocious behavior. You were a great surprise. I never expected to find something quite as special as you."

With his free hand he held out a large bar of chocolate. Not just any chocolate, a special blend of dark chocolate and unicorn's milk. Possibly, the world's rarest, most expensive and most delicious chocolate. It also had a few rather interesting properties. While muggle chocolate could give you a rather vague sense of love, this chocolate created a huge rush of endorphins that for a brief moment made you truly _believe_ that you were in love. Voldemort figured that while it couldn't make the Anor choose him as the effects didn't last for very long, it certainly wouldn't hurt his chances. It might be a bit dishonest, a tad manipulative, but then, what would you expect from the heir of Slytherin?

Anor inhaled the chocolate, his eyes sparkling with delight. He reared back making Voldemort stumble away. Anor gave a triumphant whinny. When his front hoofs hit the floor he ran straight for the Dark Lord, eyes sparkling madly. Voldemort froze, being trampled to death was really not how he'd thought he would die. He'd always assumed it would be in the midst of a glorious battle. Oh well, as the Americans say in those stupid muggle novels Rodolphus was always reading, a man can't always have his druthers.

He closed his eyes just as a surprisingly light weight hit him in the chest. The unexpected lack of weight and shock from the impact made him lose his balance. He opened his eyes to find himself lying on the stone floor with an arm full of beautiful teenage boy. The boy lifted his head, green eyes met crimson. The Christmas colored orbs meshed in a silent battle for dominance.

*cough*

"As much fun as we're all having watching your staring contest, a battle such as that should be left to the bedroom." Lucius mumbled. "And it wouldn't be a bad idea to get rid of your enemies first."

Harry ran his hand down Voldemort's robe-covered chest. "I suppose you're right."

"Before we do anything," The Dark Lord interrupted, "you have your memories back now don't you? Why are you so calm?"

Harry's gem-like eyes glimmered. "Yes I have them back. You've been a naughty little fucker haven't you?"

Voldemort couldn't help but stare. Was Potter's mind still intact? It sounded to him like he was on vacation.

Harry threw back his head and laughed. "Being an Anor, well, it changes one's perspective on things. It's not about good or evil, it's about survival and being happy. I think I'll take my chances on you. They caged me, you gave me freedom. They denied me food to keep me weak, you gave me chocolate. They wouldn't touch me, or even go near me; you were not afraid and gently stroked me. They have turned on me before; they probably would've once I killed you. You on the other hand, have always been rather straight forward about what you wanted from me."

Draco snorted. "That's some fucked up reasoning Harry."

"No one asked you. Now I have this great plan for getting rid of Dumbledork. Who wants in?"

_Two hours later…_

Albus Dumbledore was in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Not the smartest place to be, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He could smell the sweetly sour scent of his beloved sherbet lemons. It was irresistible, he had to find them!

Eventually he came across a clearing. At the center, sitting on a tree stump was the largest box of sherbet lemons he had ever seen. His eyes widened and he started to drool. He walked forward hesitantly, a little suspicious but not wanted to look his gift horse in the mouth. A student could've always left them there. What they were doing this far into the forest Dumbledore didn't know. He gave up trying to reason with himself. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist that big a temptation.

He pounced on the lemons. "Mine, mine, mine!"

The second he touched them, a cage, invisibly suspended in the air, became visible and fell, trapping him rather effectively. He poked it with his wand, receiving a strong electric shock in return.

"Recognize it Dumblefuck? That's the same cage that managed to contain an Anor. Trust me when I say it won't have a problem holding you."

"Harry?"

Harry, holding hands with Voldemort, stepped out from behind one of the many trees surrounding the clearing.

"That's right. And human again. Despite your interference I have found my chosen. Oh well, I suppose that means no more weapon, no more control. Tsk, tsk, however shall you deal with the disappointment? Not that you'll have to do it for long. I've given the honor of killing you to Remus Lupin. See, he very much blames you for the death of his lover. You will be kept in this cage until the full moon. You won't be getting out of it then though, I'm afraid. No, on the contrary you'll be getting some company, name of Moony. Not much of a conversationalist, but beautiful fangs and exceptionally sharp claws."

"You can't do this to me! I'm Headmaster of Hogwarts, Defeater of Grindelwald, Chair of the-"

"Blah blah blah, me me me. Yeah, yeah we get it. Why don't you try shutting up for a change?" Harry's eyes glowed for a moment. Now Dumbledore's mouth was still moving but, oh how tragic, nothing was coming out.

Voldemort lifted Harry's hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. "He will manipulate you no longer, my love."

_Five years later…_

Voldemort watched his two children, Draken age 4 and Sirius age two, as they wound around their "mother's" legs, occasionally tugging on his mane and tale. They were so precious. He'd never in his wildest dreams thought that he would ever have a family. Having the nickname "The Dark Lord" wasn't exactly a turn on in the dating world.

He still found it hard to believe just how well everything had worked out. With Dumbledore dead and Harry on the other side, the Wizarding World had pretty much given up without much of a fight. Pansies the lot of them.

So now Voldemort had complete control over the Wizarding World, with Harry Potter at his side (making sure he didn't go too overboard). The sex was great and soon they would have a third little munchkin running around, just in time for Christmas.


End file.
